


Matchmaker

by Jarino



Series: Rima Lavellan, Herald of Andraste [12]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Pre-Relationship, matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:30:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarino/pseuds/Jarino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian is fed up with his friends dancing around their relationship and gives them a friendly shove into taking the next step.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matchmaker

“Now…I have to ask, Commander…are you actually planning on making a move any time soon?” Dorian griped.

Looking up from the chess board in confusion, Cullen asked, “What are you talking about? It’s your move.”

Dorian responded with a roll of his eyes and an exasperated sigh. “I’m not talking about chess. I’m talking about your  _love life_. I assumed you were just being a gentleman, waiting for the right opportunity, but in all honesty, this is getting a little ridiculous.”

Though a blush began to make its way up Cullen’s neck, his expression remained largely unchanged. “And here I thought you’d ceased your flirting with me…”

“Allow me to get one thing straight, Commander. I never ‘cease flirting’. I simply find ways to redirect my interests…” He gazed at him with a hint of intrigue before waving away the idea. “But regardless…It’s true. I gave up on you when I realized our little Inquisitor was head over heels for you. I wouldn’t want to break the poor girl’s heart.”

Cullen froze at his words and let out a stifled coughing sound. “I’m sorry…what?”

Dorian looked him over quizzically. “You know…Rima? Dalish elf? Herald of Andraste? Honestly, Cullen, I would think you’d be familiar with-”

“I  _know_  who she is,” Cullen cut him off with irritation, his face reaching an intense shade of scarlet. “I’m more concerned with the claims you’re making about her…”

“Wait…did you honestly not know?” He let out a laugh of disbelief. “Maker, you’re denser than I realized…”

“I would appreciate if you didn’t…ignite false rumors about my co-workers,” Cullen muttered, his attention returning to the chess board.

“You don’t believe me? Oh, you poor, sweet, soul…” Letting out a blissful sigh, he continued. “She talks about you non-stop…to the point that it might be irritating if she weren’t so damn adorable.”

The blush that had just begun to fade from Cullen’s cheeks was quickly making its way back with earnest. “You’re…you’re serious?”

“Cullen’s hair this, Cullen’s eyes that!” His voice became high-pitched in imitation of Rima’s and his eyelids fluttered dramatically. “I want Cullen to ravage me on the battlements for all of Skyhold to-”

“STOP!” Cullen was now pressing his face into his palm in an attempt to conceal his flushed complexion.

“All right, you caught me…she didn’t say that last part, but she may as well have.” Dropping his self-assured grin, he lowered his voice a tad. “In all seriousness, though…she truly does care for you. Why don’t you say something to her?”

“I…” he hesitated, before mumbling, “I’ll have to think about it…”  

\-----

“You want me to what?”

“Don’t make me repeat myself,” Dorian practically groaned.

“But…I…” Rima looked down at her feet awkwardly, her hands pulling at the fabric on her shirt. “I don’t know if I can…What if I ruin our professional relationship? Or worse, our friendship? I’d never be able to look him in the face again…” Her eyes darted about as her cheeks grew redder.

“Oh, my dear, I keep telling you: you have nothing to worry about!” He promptly spun her around by her shoulders and began ushering her off toward the doorway. “Now go on…get yourselves some alone time. And if you can’t find the courage to bring it up, I can almost guarantee that he will,” he said with a wink.

Though she still remained uncertain, Rima was able to let out a deep breath of resignation before heading down the stairs.

Crossing his arms and smiling proudly, Dorian began nodding to himself. They’d thank him later. Of that, he was certain.

**Author's Note:**

> This part takes place right before the kiss on the battlements, but I’m not sure if I should write that part out or not...I don’t know if I there’s much I could contribute to the scene...


End file.
